La venganza de los boggans
by Eugenio Armonia
Summary: La gente cree que Mandrake murió, pero se equivocaron. Ahora tiene un nuevo un plan en marcha y será cosa de M.K., Nod, Ronin y los demás hombres hoja impedir que el bosque entero se marchite.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original pertenece a Blue Sky Studios a mi únicamente me pertenece el tiempo que invierto en esta ****historia.**

**El Retorno Del Rey de los Boggans**

Mandrake POV

Todo comenzó aquella mañana oscura había en la que, después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido salir por fin de aquel maldito árbol en el que fui atrapado por mi propia podredumbre.

Recuerdo que al salir pude ver como en Claro de Luna estaban celebrando la llegada de la una nueva reina quien resultaba ser una chica con forma de diente de león cualquiera. Apenas era una niña y apuesto a que no sabía el poder que le otorgó el aquel capullo. A pesar de ello, el bosque volvió a florecer de nuevo y todo había recuperado su verdor, las plantas marchitas volvieron a la vida, empezaron a brotar nuevos árboles. Todo parecía como si los boggans nunca hubiéramos decidido atacar el bosque y matar a la reina. Me quede mirando todo el bosque, viendo como todos los seres del bosque habían recuperado la esperanza, que yo traté de eliminar, gracias a esa estúpida reina.

En seguida noté como la piel comenzaba a quemarme. Los boggans somos criaturas nacidas de la oscuridad y por lo todo aquello que tiene que ver con la luz nos causa daño. Los escozores de mi piel iban aumentando, así que decidí volver al único lugar donde los boggans pueden vivir sin temor a quemarse, aquel que llaman el Bosque Prohibido, aunque para mi era un hogar, o al menos una pequeña parte de lo que será mi hogar.

Cuando entré en el bosque, comencé a sentir un alivio en piel, mientras descansaba pude ver como los demás boggans iban notando poco a poco mi presencia. Pude ver en los ojos de los boggans, esperanza. Esa misma esperanza que vi en la gente en Claro de Luna, entonces comprendí que no iba a darme por vencido. Los hombres hoja van de listos si creen que me voy a amedrentar ante ellos, porque no me voy a detener hasta todo el bosque me pertenezca.

-Jefe, veo que estás bien- dijo un boggan al verme, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Empezábamos a temer que…

-No os preocupéis, he vuelto.- Dije para calmarle.- Reúne a los demás y diles que Mandrake ha vuelto.

-Sí señor.- Obedeció el boggan.

En seguida comenzó a avisar todos los demás de la llegada del rey. Todos los boggans se dirigieron al gran Árbol Muerto, donde su yo iba a decirles unas palabras. En poco tiempo vi como todo estaba lleno de boggans que estaban jubilosos. La verdad es que, aunque la mayoría de los boggans son conocidos por ser unas criaturas muy primitivas he de decir que también son muy leales. Pero poco a poco las inquietudes que tenían iban saliendo a la luz.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, señor?- Preguntó otro bogan.- Ahora hay una nueva reina, el bosque ha vuelto a florecer y no tenemos al príncipe de la oscuridad.

Tenía razón, estábamos a punto de conseguir que el capullo floreciera en la oscuridad. De acuerdo con la parte del pergamino que le quité a Nim Galuu, sí el capullo florecía en la oscuridad, en lugar de escoger a una reina para florecer el bosque, habría escogido a un príncipe con el poder de marchitar todo aquello que su oscuro corazón deseara. Esto es algo que yo sólo había conseguido imitar mojando mi estaca en un pequeño lago de ponzoña que hay en este árbol.

En seguida comencé a darle vueltas a aquella noche y como, después de estar tan cerca de poder conseguir mi príncipe oscuro, hemos llegado a no tener nada. Recuerdo que mi ejército de boggans estaba bloqueando la luna para impedir que el capullo floreciera en la luz y hacer que perteneciera a la seguridad. En seguida recordé que vino un pisoteador y utilizó un extraño aparato para hacer que los murciélagos de los boggans no le hicieran caso y fueran a por él. Era algo extraño de recordar, nunca un pisoteador se había entrometido en los asuntos de nuestro de mundo. Aun así todo esto me dio una gran idea para conseguir que de una vez el bosque pertenezca a los boggans.

-¡No os preocupéis mis queridos boggans!- grité para calmarles, ya que más de uno interpretó mi silencio de antes con que estaba sin ideas.- Como ya sabéis todos, fracasamos de una manera patética en el intento de conseguir nuestro príncipe de la oscuridad, pero la reina todavía no es consciente de todo su poder. ¡Es débil! Y nosotros tendremos una pequeña ayuda a nuestro favor.

-¿Ayuda? ¿A qué tipo de ayuda se refiere, mi señor?- Preguntó un boggan.

-De un pisoteador.- Dije lentamente para resaltar lo que acaba de decir.- El mismo pisoteador que lleva años intentando encontrar nuestro mundo y que tantas armaduras nuestras se ha llevado.

En seguida comenzó a escucharse una risa fuerte por todo el árbol. Los boggans sabían que ese pisoteador que había dicho era un tipejo bastante torpe que sólo sabía ganarse heridas en su codo de tanto golpearse con él.

-¿Va en serio?- Preguntó un boggan tratando inútilmente de aguantar la risa.- Si ese tipo es un tonto, como mucho podríamos tenerlo de bufón para divertirnos.

-Sí, ¿alguna vez le habéis oído? Me he lastimado el codo.- Dijo esto último lentamente, imitando al pisoteador.

-¡Silencio!- Mandé callar, ya que tanta risa ya me estaba empezando a irritar.- Por si no os habéis dado cuenta ese él es la razón de que perdiéramos. Puede que sea estúpido y patoso, pero no os olvidéis que utiliza varios artefactos como el que usó para controlar vuestros murciélagos. Esta vez le obligaremos a que utilice esos chismes a nuestro favor. ¿Estáis conmigo?

Todos los boggans gritaron un "sí" al unísono al comprender por fin que era lo era estaba tramando. La alegría comenzó a brotar en sus corazones umbríos. Por fin íbamos a conseguir lo que tanto llevábamos consiguiendo: marchitar el bosque entero y convertirlo en mi reino. Ya no tendríamos que temer de que se nos queme la piel, por culpa de las plantas y las flores. Así, convertiremos el bosque en un reino de oscuridad y yo lo gobernaré como su único rey.

¿Y cómo lo conseguiremos?- Preguntó un boggan interrumpiendo la euforia del resto.- Ese tipejo es muy grande, nunca trabajará para nosotros.

Tenía razón, nosotros éramos insignificantes comparados con él, pero lo que no sabía es que yo tenía un pequeño veneno que podría reducirlo de tamaño. Es algo que nunca he utilizado porque jamás creí que llegaría el día en que necesitaría un pisoteador trabajando para mí.

-No os preocupéis de eso me encargaré yo.- Dije demostrando que lo tenía todo bien atado.- Iremos esta noche a su hogar y yo me ocuparé de asegurarme que coopera con nosotros.

Todos empezaron a prepararse colocándose, sus armaduras, afilando sus espadas y demás para esta noche. Bien sabían que no podíamos desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Bien, este es mi primer fanfic y creo que me ha quedado bien (dentro de lo que cabe xD). En este capítulo decidí mostrar un poco más acerca de Mandrake, para poder intentar profundizar un poco más en este villano. He de decir que en la película original los boggans no se queman con la naturaleza y lo verde, eso es algo que se me ocurrió a mí para dar algo de sentido a ese ansía que tienen de marchitar el bosque.**

**A partir de este capítulo la protagonista volverá a ser M.K., aunque quizá en algún que otro capítulo vuelva a poner el punto de vista a otro personaje.**

**En fin, decidme si lo que os ha gustado, lo que no, ya que es importante. Yo iré continuando con la historia. ¡Nos vemos en próximos capítulos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original pertenece a Blue Sky Studios a mí únicamente me pertenece el tiempo que invierto en esta ****historia.**

**Un nuevo trabajo**

M.K POV

Hoy mi padre estaba más contento de lo normal. Llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de encontrar el mundo de los hombres hoja que había descuidado cosas más importantes como a su mujer, a mí… y el trabajo. Hacía ya tiempo que le habían despedido que le habían de su antiguo trabajo y hoy por fin había conseguido uno nuevo en la ciudad.

-Oye, Mary Katherine ¿qué te parece si les enseño mi tesis sobre la predisposición de los murciélagos a enredarse en el pelo?- Me preguntó nervioso con una carpeta llena de papeles desordenados.

Todavía se le olvidaba que prefería que me llamaran M.K. No es que mi nombre no me guste, pero así también se llamaba mi madre y cada vez que la gente me llama por mi nombre, me siento algo triste. Su muerte fue algo repentino y todavía trato de asimilarlo.

-Papá no creo que haga falta, tu sólo céntrate en hacerlo bien en tu primer día.- Le dije para tranquilizarle.

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de en qué consiste su trabajo. Sé que ahora trabaja en una universidad, pero no sé exactamente lo que hace y eso que me lo habrá explicado varias veces, pero nunca le escucho. Se pone a hablar tanto que pierdo el hilo de lo que dice.

-Tienes razón, está mal presumir el primer el día.- Lo dijo en un tono que no sabía si era una ironía suya o realmente creía que enseñar esa tesis era presumir.- Bueno me voy a cambiar.

Cuando mi padre se fue comenzó a sonar su busca. Me fui corriendo al ordenador para hablar con Nod, ya que siempre era él quien quería hablar conmigo. Y como de costumbre así fue.

Hola Nod.- Le saludé. En seguida me di cuenta de que Nod estaba con Ronin. Él también venía en ocasiones a hablar conmigo y con mi padre.- Y hola ti también Ronin, ¿ocurre algo?

Sí, verás, tu perro está aquí por el bosque y lo está destrozando todo, ¿podrías llevártelo?- Me pidió Ronin.

Era raro el comportamiento de Ozzy, últimamente estaba bastante revoltoso y cuando estaba en casa sólo quería salir. Supongo que desde que le hice ese juguete parecido a un boggan, intenta encontrar a los de verdad. Aun así espero que esto duré poco.

-Venga, Ronin si es un animal muy cariñoso.- Replicó Nod.- Además estoy empezando a adiestrarlo, pronto seré capaz de montarlo

-¿En serio? Yo que tú me mantendría alejado de él, sobre todo de su boca.- Dijo Ronin en ese tono tan serio que tiene.- Además, ¿luego que harás con tu colibrí? Dejarle solo y perderle como tu gorrión.

Nod se quedó callado demostrando que no tenía ni idea. Por lo que se ve desde que volvió con los hombres hoja y consiguió su colibrí, dejó su querido gorrión y no lo ha vuelto a ver. Se ve que le molestó, ya que empezaba a querer a ese pájaro. En seguida volvió a entrar mi padre con otra de sus emergencias.

-Oye M.K., ¿qué te parece esté traje? ¿Crees que me queda bien?

Llevaba puesto un viejo traje azul marino que le quedaba pequeño. Se podía ver que hacía tiempo que mi padre no salía de su casa.

-Vaya, profesor Bomba, ¿a qué viene eso de estar tan elegante?- Preguntó Ronin sorprendido con el atuendo atípico del profesor.

-¡Ah! Hola Ronin, Nod.- Saludó mi padre cuando vio que no estaba sola en este momento.- Veréis, hoy es mi primer día en el trabajo y quiero causar buena impresión.

- Tranquilo, tú sólo vigila que no te hagas daño en el codo.- Dijo Nod con su típico tono de pretender ser gracioso.

¡Nod!- Le grité.- Bueno, ahora tengo que ayudar a mi padre hablamos luego.

Apague el ordenador y me dispuse a ayudar a mi padre.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con tu amiguito?- Me dijo mi padre en ese tonito que parece que en lugar de "amiguito" lo que quiere decir es "novio".

Bien Papá.- Le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.- Oye, lo mejor será que te quites el traje, vete sólo con la camisa.

La verdad es que no todo iba bien con Nod, no es que fuera un mal chico, todo lo contrario. Había cambiado mucho y ahora se preocupaba más por la gente que por él mismo. El problema era que en el fondo nunca le veía en persona, sólo hablábamos desde el ordenador y a veces me sentía como una tonta intentando mantener esta relación que parecía que estaba destinada al fracaso, pero tampoco quería dejar de verle.

En seguido sonó el claxon del taxi de Larry interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Mi padre hacía ya tiempo que vendió su coche, supongo que lo haría para pagar su "investigación". Me pregunto qué más habrá hecho para pagar las cosas durante todo este tiempo.

-Vamos papá, el taxista ya está aquí.- Le grité para que se espabilara.

-Sí vale, a ver ¿lo tengo todo?- Empezó a mirar por sus bolsillos y su maletín para ver si era cierto.- Vale sí. Oye Mary Katherine, te he dejado la comida en el congelador.

-Vale, gracias.- Le dije mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

-Llegaré sobre la hora de cenar.- Continuaba hablando nervioso.- Si por lo que sea llego más tarde también tienes comida en la nevera.

-Tranquilo, sé cuidarme sola.- Le dije.- Anda, entra ya en el taxi.

-Vale, ¿por cierto qué es eso de que tengo que tener cuidado con mi codo?

Solté una pequeña carcajada.- Nada, tu sólo entra ya, que vas a llegar tarde.

Mi padre me dio beso en la frente y se fue. La verdad es que me gustaba esto, recuerdo que cuando vine aquí él estaba tan emocionado con encontrar ese pequeño mundo que apenas se había dado cuenta que había llegado. Me gustaba ver que ahora se comportara como un padre de verdad, como el padre que siempre quise tener.

En seguida recordé algo.- ¡Es verdad! Ozzy voy a recogerte.

* * *

**Bueno, por fin he acabado este nuevo capítulo. Ya sé que no he avanzado mucho en la trama, pero quería mostrar un poco cómo les iba ahora a los demás, en especial a M.K. y a Bomba. Así, vemos que como por fin Bomba ha visto el mundo que tanto quería descubrir, empieza cada vez más a ser un padre normal.**

**A partir del siguiente capítulo ya empezaré a avanzar la trama. La verdad, es que se me están ocurriendo grandes ideas, que ya iréis viendo. Por ahora leed, comentad y sobretodo espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Por último quiero agredecer a mjoi25 y a un invitado por vuestros comentarios que me ayudan a continuar, muchas gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original pertenece a Blue Sky Studios a mí únicamente me pertenece el tiempo que invierto en esta ****historia.**

**Una pequeña recompensa**

Mandrake POV

Ya se había hecho de noche y era el momento perfecto para atacar. Estaba con un grupo de boggans en frente de la casa, íbamos trazar la mejor estrategia para llevarnos al pisoteador, después de todo, si nos descubre estaremos en serio peligro y sería más complicado poder volver llevar a cabo el plan.

-Bien, cuando entremos nos separaremos y buscaremos al pisoteador, el que lo encuentre que avise a los demás, pero con sigilo. Yo le insertaré el veneno y entre todos le ataréis para llevárnoslo a Bosque Negro. Tened presente que si se entera de nuestra presencia, estamos acabados. Así que recordad: el sigilo y la oscuridad son nuestros aliados.- Les conté la estrategia que había planeado.- Yo miraré en los pisos de arriba.

Yo fui el único que vine con cuervo porque consideré que traer mucho animal podría ser peligroso. Además mi querido Krou es del único animal del que me fío, al fin y al cabo lo había adiestrado yo para que fuera oscuro y silencioso como una sombra.

-Si surge algún problema, un aullido significa que nos retiramos.- Quería asegurarme de que todo salía bien, pero a veces surgen complicaciones y más en el lugar de un tipejo tan raro.

-Sí, mi señor.- Respondieron los boggans con voz firme.

-Bien, pues entremos en su morada.- Ordené.- Registradlo todo y cuidado con que no os oiga.

Yo me dirigí hacia arriba a inspeccionar el lugar. Entré por la ventana que por suerte para mí se encontraba abierta. Miré en cada una de las habitaciones para ver dónde se encontraba, pero no tuve éxito. yMis boggans no habían subido para avisarme. así que deduje que ellos tampoco le habían encontrado.

-¡El único día que necesito a ese estúpido pisoteador y decide no estar en casa!- Grité enfadado.

De pronto pude escuchar un extraño ruido que parecía venir de un perro.

-¿De dónde viene eso?- Me pregunté.

En seguida Krou fue volando hasta la ventana por donde había entrado, al principio creía que me intentaba decir que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, pero luego me fije en que estaba entrando una pisoteadora con su perro.

-Vale, Ozzy ya has dado un largo paseo.- Dijo aquella chica.- Ahora a dormir y no esperes a papá que ya me ha dicho que va a llegar tarde.

En seguida vi que ella se dirigía adentro de la casa, así que pegué un aullido para avisarles a los demás de que se fueran, después de todo, por lo que había dicho la pisoteador,a el tipo chiflado iba a llegar tarde, así que lo mejor sería esperarle afuera, lejos de la pisoteadora.

Me dirigí rápidamente abajo para avisar a los boggans de la retirada, en caso de que no me hubiesen oído. Ahí pude ver que la chica había encendido la luz y mis compañeros se estaban escondiendo de ella, el problema era ese perro que se puso a olisquear por todos los rincones del recibidor para encontrarnos.

-¿Ozzy qué ocurre?- Se preguntó la pisoteadora.

El perro que al parecer se llama "Ozzy" comenzó a ladrar. Estaba en lo alto de la barandilla de la escalera, me incliné un poco para ver por qué estaba tan alterado y pude ver que había encontrado a uno de los nuestros.

Aullé lo más fuerte que pude y me acerqué al perro para distraerle y dejar que el boggan escapara.

-Vamos corre, la pisoteadora no tardará en vernos.- Le dije al boggan.

-¿Qué hace aquí un cuervo?- Dijo la chica al ver a Krou.

La chica se iba acercando para qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero entre el perro y la pisoteadora que estaba ya cerca de mí, poco podía hacer yo para escapar. En seguida uno de mis boggans disparó una flecha a la chica.

-Gracias, pero tenemos que irnos.- Le grité, ya que se encontraba algo lejos.

-No iba a dejar que le comieran, jefe.- Me dijo.- Pobre perro, no tiene ni idea que lo que se iba a comer está más podrido que un árbol muerto.

-¡Son boggans! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo con voz alta y lenta al descubrirnos.

¿Qué hacemos?- Me preguntó el boggan nervioso.

-Nos ha visto, llévatelos de aquí, rápido antes de que nos pille.- Le ordené.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Me preguntó.

-Aunque consigamos largarnos, ella le avisará a su padre de nuestro ataque.- Le expliqué.- Lo único que puedo hacer es encogerla para que no diga nada de nosotros.

El boggan fue corriendo rápidamente a llevarse a los demás. Yo cogí el veneno que me permitiría reducir a la chica de tamaño y lo impregné en una de mis flechas. De pronto vi la chica volvió al recibidor y pude ver que tenía en sus manos, una cosa que más tarde descubriría y que llamaba aerosol.

-Ahora os vais a enterar- Gritó a los boggans mientras les rociaba con ese veneno.

Yo aproveché que estaba distraída y se fijaba en los boggans que estaban encima de la mesa tratando de escapar y le apunté con mi flecha venenosa, pero antes de que pudiera disparar el perro mordió una pata de Krou. Fallé con el tiro y quedó en lo alto de la mesa.

-¡Maldito perro!- Le pegué con mi estaca y el perro se marchó de la habitación dolorido, ya que como suelo hacer, estaba impregnado de podredumbre y eso es algo que escuece cuando lo tocas.

-¿Ozzy qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica.

Ella se fijó en mí y estuvo a punto de echarme ese veneno, pero en seguida un boggan le disparó la flecha que yo había fallado antes.

-Es la segunda vez que le salvo, señor.- Se regodeó el boggan.

En seguida pudimos ver como la chica que antes nos parecía un monstruo gigantesco, ahora iba menguando de tamaño, hasta no ser más que una pobre y diminuta niña.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- Se preguntó al sentir algo extraño. Pronto comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación y pude ver como todo se le hacía más grande.- ¡Ah no! Otra vez no.

Me acerqué a ella, aprovechando que ya no suponía una amenaza para mis boggans.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- Dije.- Parece que ya no eres tan peligrosa ni tan grande.

-Mandrake, ¿qué quieres de mí?- Preguntó ahora que con su corta estatura puede reconocernos.

-De ti, no quiero nada. Dije enfadado.- Tú no eres más que la estúpida niña que ha estropeado mis planes.

-Mi nombre es M.K. y quiero que me devolváis mi tamaño.- Dijo enfadada.

-Lo siento, pero no.- Le dije.- Y ahora mis boggans quiero que la atéis y la amordacéis para no tener que escuchar su horrible voz. Nos la llevamos al Bosque Negro, ya decidiremos su suerte.

Los boggans, aprovechando que la chica ahora estaba indefensa, hicieron lo que les ordené. Mientras estaban intentando atar a la chica, yo me acerqué al boggan que me había salvado en dos ocasiones.

-No te he dado las gracias por volver a salvarme.- Le dije.- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas, chico?

-Me llamo Zrot, señor.- Me respondió.- No ha sido nada, señor.

-¿Sabes? Desde que mi hijo murió, me ha resultado difícil encontrar un general que le sustituya, quizá te gustaría ocupar ese puesto vacante, Zrot.- Le propuse.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor.-Se alegró el futuro general.

-Bien, en Bosque Negro lo haremos oficial.- Le di una palmada en la espalda por la alegría del momento.

Todavía seguía algo triste y dolido por la muerte de mi hijo, pero yo no podía permitir que eso me distrajera de mis verdaderos propósitos, guiar a mis boggans a un mundo nuevo en el que seremos nosotros quienes reinemos en el bosque. Por ello, no podía dejarme llevar por las emociones, como tampoco lo hice el día en el que mi querida amada Hiedra falleció.

Me subí a Krou. Tenía la pata izquierda algo dolorida por el mordisco del perro, pero eso no le impidió volar tan bien siempre lo hacía. Volé cerca de la mini pisoteadora porque quería volver a verla de cerca.

-Espero que me seas útil.- No me gustaría tener que matar a alguien tan bella.

Ella no pudo decir porque tenía la boca atada, pero intuí por el ruido que hizo que estaba enfadada. En su mirada se veía que en el fondo estaba asustada, podía ver como ella tenía miedo a lo que le pudiera ocurrir. Lo que no sabe es que si colabora conmigo todo le irá perfectamente.

* * *

**Volvemos al punto de vista de Mandrake. A decir verdad, dudaba si poner a Mandrake o a M.K., pero creo que ha quedado mejor así, al menos podremos ir conociendo más al villano.**

**Bien, esto me ha parecido un giro interesante en la trama, al principio sí que iban a encoger al padre y luego M.K. iba a pedir ayuda a los hombres hoja, pero luego se me ocurrió algo más interesante que lo iréis viendo en los próximos capítulos.**

**Aquí he presentado a dos personajes, el primero es Krou, ya que sé que sólo es el cuervo de Mandrake, pero creo que va a tener algo de protagonismo en futuros capítulos y no sólo como montura, sino como esa ave que tienen los villanos que siempre es un incordio para los demás. El segundo es Zrot, me parecía interesante presentar otro boggan que tuviera un papel importante ahora que el hijo ha muerto, más adelante podréis conocer más sobre él. **

**Por último quería agradecer a los dos invitados que me han escrito. No soy muy bueno describiendo escenas de acción, de hecho ha sido el quebradero de cabeza de este capítulo, pero no os preocupéis que habrá más acción (al fin y al cabo es una guerra).**

**Y como siempre leed, comentad y sobretodo espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original pertencen a Blue Sky Studios, a mí únicamente me pertenece el tiempo que invierto a esta historia.**

**En las Penumbras del Bosque Negro**

M.K. POV

Había sucedido algo que no me podía ni imaginar, los boggans me habían reducido de tamaño y capturado. Me estaban llevando a Bosque Negro, el lugar donde todas estas alimañas vivían.

Estaba asustada, me tenían bien atada y me era imposible poder escapar, además aunque lo hiciera no sabría a donde ir. Sólo he estado una vez aquí y fue con Nod y Ronin, pero ahora estaba completamente sola y para mí todo esto era desconocido.

¿Qué querían de mí? ¿Por qué me habían encogido? No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Mandrake, sólo me miraba con cara de enfado junto con el resto de los suyos, pero no decían absolutamente nada.

El camino se me hizo largo, pero al final llegamos, Bosque Negro. Un inmenso bosque, bueno al menos es lo quedó de un bosque, llenos de árboles y animales muertos, un lugar bastante lúgubre ahora que lo veía bien. En el centro del bosque había un gran árbol que pese a que estaba bastante podrido, todavía conservaba gran tamaño, aunque puede que lo vea así por lo pequeñita que soy ahora. Ahí es adonde fui llevada, al interior de lo que ellos llamaban Árbol Muerto.

En el interior, se podían ver a todos los boggans, parecían impacientes por algo, estaban saltando ansiosamente haciendo bastante ruido. Ruido que iba cesando lentamente a medida que me iban viendo. Al poco tiempo se hizo un silencio sepulcral hasta que finalmente un boggan rompió la callada.

-Jefe, ese no es el pisoteador que dijo que nos traería.- Dijo alzando la mano para señalar su turno de palabra.

Mandrake, que en el fondo estaba bastante enfadado por lo que había sucedido bajó a donde estaban todos los boggans y se acercó lleno de rabia y de ira al que hizo la pregunta.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!- Dijo Mandrake con un tono bastante enfurecido.- Hoy ha sido una mala noche, resulta que el pisoteador no estaba y en su lugar nos topamos con su hija.

El silencio volvió. Sabían que Mandrake estaba bastante enfadado y tenían miedo de decir cualquier cosa y empeorar la situación. Para mí tanto silencio me ponía nerviosa, si él seguía así de enfadado seguro que mi destino sería bastante trágico.

-Bueno, al menos le tenemos a ella.- Dijo Zrot intentando animar la situación.- ¿Y qué destino le elegimos por estropearnos el plan, jefe?

Mandrake sonrió y se volvió arriba donde estaba yo y los demás boggans que habían participado en mi captura.

-Bueno, todavía es pronto para que encuentre su final, ya que puede sernos útil.- Dijo Mandrake.- ¿Verdad?

Me arrancó la mordaza de un tirón. Me dolió bastante, pero estaba tan nerviosa por la situación y lo que me podía ocurrir que apenas sentía el dolor.

No le dije nada, no sabía que decirle. Seguía enfadado y ahora no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada. Sólo quiero volver a casa y que esto acabe.

-Bien, esto…- Mandrake hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

-M.K.- Lo dije rápidamente, estaba asustada y ahora lo mejor que podía era hacer lo que me pidieran y esperar que al final me soltasen.

-Bien, M.K. voy a contarte un secreto: yo en realidad soy una buena persona.- Comenzó a explicar Mandrake.- Y puedo hacer que recuperes tu tamaño normal y que vuelvas a tu casa como si esto no hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Dije para que se dejara de rollos y fuera al grano.

-Verás, a nosotros nos interesaba tu padre, pese a lo torpe que es, sé que el tiene bastantes trastos que pueden hacer cosas interesantes.- Dijo con tono explicativo.- Hazme artilugios como los que hace tu padre y yo te dejaré libre.

-¡Pero si yo no sé hacer eso!- Dije.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?- Dijo en un tono bastante enfadado.- Haz lo que te digo si quieres conservar tu vida.

-Lo siento, de verdad que no sé.- Dije en un tono agudo del miedo que tenía en esta situación.

Mandrake me miró fijamente con desprecio. Por su mirada sabía que yo le estaba diciendo la verdad y eso era lo que le irritaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces Mandrake levantó la estaca para golpearme con ella. Cerré los ojos para intentar no sentir lo que me iba a hacer. Los abrí poco tiempo después al ver que no había sentido nada. Se había quedado mirándome fijamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no nos conocemos?- Me preguntó mientras seguía mirándome de forma rara.

-No creo.- Le dije.- Nunca nos habíamos visto antes.

No sabía a dónde quería ir con eso, pero por si acaso preferiría que no me reconociera sobretodo porque esta sería la segunda vez que le frustro los planes y no quiero ver como acaba.

-Ya me acuerdo de ti. Tú eres la chica que se escapó con mi capullo y las babosas esas junto con el chico ese.- Dijo al recordar mi cara.- Que extraño, en ese momento ya eras pequeña, ¿cómo lo conseguiste para volver a tu tamaño?

-¿Dices que ya encogí? No, yo nunca había estado aquí antes.- Le mentí, no me gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, Mandrake estaba empezando a tocar un tema que no me gustaba ni un pelo.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.- Me apuntó con su estaca.- O acaso no aprecias tu vida.

-¡Vale! Nim Galuu me dijo que al poner el capullo…

-¡Nim Galuu!- Dijo interrumpiéndo el final de mi historia.- ¡Chicos! Ya sé cómo conseguir más veneno. Seguro que en esos rollos pone lo que necesito saber. Chicos descansad bien esta noche, mañana iremos a la madriguera del gusano.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la pisoteadora pequeña?- Preguntó un boggan.

-Bueno, ya no me es útil, así que podéis daros un banquete con ella, hoy me siento generoso. Disfrutadla.- Dijo Mandrake contento porque el plan original seguía en marcha.

En ese momento, mientras Mandrake se retiraba se le acercó Zrot para decirle una cosa.

-Señor, si nos hacemos con el padre necesitaríamos a su hija para que sea más fácil que coopere con nosotros, ¿no cree?

-Tienes razón, bien visto.- Dijo Mandrake.- Veo que no cometí ningún error cuando tome la decisión de nombrarte general.

-Gracias, señor. Zrot se inclinó en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

Los boggans se me estaban acercando y algunos ya me habían comenzado a morder y arañar, pero en ese momento se acercó Mandrake deteniendo la fiesta.

-¡El banquete se ha acabado!- Gritó el jefe de los boggans.- Al parecer, esa chica, M.K., todavía puede llegar a sernos útil para que se cumplan nuestros planes. Encerradla en las mazmorras.

La desilusión pública se hizo evidente. Se ve que en este lugar la miseria y el hambre están a la orden del día y un bocado como yo es un privilegio. En fin, suerte que he tenido.

Se me acercaron dos boggans bastante fornidos que me cogieron y me llevaron a las profundidades de Árbol Muerto. Allí se encontraban las mazmorras. Me llevaron a la fuerza a ese lugar, aunque los boggans me habían desatado, todavía estaba bastante malherida con tanto mordisco y raspazo. Cuando entré a ese lugar puede ver que habían encerradas bastantes criaturas, había desde hombres hoja hasta sapos e incluso había una araña encerrada, era un lugar bastante triste de ver. Me pregunto porqué tendrían a tanta gente dentro, aunque algo me dice que es mejor que no conozca la respuesta.

Los dos boggans abrieron la puerta de la celda y lanzaron dentro del sitio. Me hice bastante daño que se agravaba a las heridas que ya tenía. Luego los dos boggans me encerraron en el lugar en el que pasaría el resto de mi vida, a menos que encuentre una forma de escapar…

* * *

**Bueno, M.K. vuelve a ser la protagonista como debe ser, creo que a partir de ahora lo será siempre ella, pero seguro que en algún que otro capítulo se lo cedo a otro personaje. **

**Bien, en este capítulo me he centrado más en poner el rumbo al que van a ir los boggans. Como curiosidad diré que así iba a empezar mi fanfic, con Mandrake buscando el veneno, pero lo cambié porque entonces se retrasaría la aparición de M.K.**

**Debo decir que acabo de empezar la universidad, así que sinceramente no sé cada cuanto podré ir actualizando, para mí lo ideal sería hacerlo semanalmente, pero no lo tengo claro. Sólo os puedo decir con total seguridad que acabaré el fanfic, que me está gustando esto de escribir y no pienso dejarlo.**

**Por último quería agradecer a LIRIO-CHAN y a un invitado por vuestros comentarios. Espero cumplir con vuestras expectativas.**

**Y como siempre leed, comentad y sobretodo espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original pertencen a Blue Sky Studios, a mí únicamente me pertenece el tiempo que invierto a esta historia.**

**Una Forma de escapar**

M.K. POV

Me habían hecho prisionera en la celda de los boggans poco después de casi me comieran. Ahora sabía lo que tramaba Mandrake, así que tenía que escapar de aquí cuanto antes y avisar a los hombres hoja.

Todavía estaba dolorida después de todos los mordiscos que me hicieron los boggans. Por culpa de esto, apenas tenía fuerza para hacer cualquier cosa incluso de estar buscando la salida.

Aunque encontrara la salida de las mazmorras todavía tendría que encontrar cómo salir de Árbol Muerto y de Bosque Negro y luego tener que encontrar Claro de Luna, sin duda alguna, estaba en un callejón sin salida, pero tampoco quería quedarme aquí y dejar que Mandrake se saliera con la suya. Me senté en un rincón para relajarme un poco, entre los escozores y la idea de poder estar aquí para el resto de mi vida sin duda alguna me ponían nerviosa.

-Vaya, veo una cara nueva por aquí. –Dijo una araña que me estaba observando. –Nunca había visto antes algo como tú.

La araña estaba en la celda que se encontraba delante de mí. Al principio no le respondí, me parecía raro el hecho de que una araña me dijera cosas. Finalmente tras asimilarlo me levanté de mi sitio y me acerqué a los barrotes de la celda para darle conversación.

-Soy una pisoteadora, como vosotros decís, pero Mandrake me ha reducido de tamaño y me ha encerrado en este horrible lugar, que cosas..

-Tranquila, aquí todos estamos igual. –Me seguía hablando. –Por cierto, me llamo Vaivila, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo M.K. –Le respondí. -¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

-Demasiado diría yo. La mayoría de aquí, ya no tienen fuerzas para hacer nada, llevan ya mucho tiempo sin poder comer ni beber. Así de crueles pueden llegar a ser los boggans.

-Tengo que escapar de aquí. –Dije al ver el cruel destino que tenía por delante. –Necesito avisar a los hombres hoja de que Mandrake sigue vivo ellos son los únicos que pueden detenerle..

-Tranquila, pequeña. De hecho hay una forma de escapar. –Me dijo alegrándome el día. –Escucha, todas estas mazmorras son tierra y roca nada más, puedes excavar perfectamente para salir de aquí, con un poco ganas puedes pasar por debajo de los barrotes. Oye, cuando salgas. ¿te importaría luego sacarme a mí?

Tenía razón. Los boggans no son conocidos por ser grandes constructores, sólo hay que ver donde viven. Se ve que la mayoría de los que estaban encerrados no tenían fuerza suficiente para excavar por su propia cuenta, sólo había que ver la cara de muchos. Sin duda alguna no puedo dejar que Mandrake siga haciendo esto a gente inocente.

Me coloqué delante de los barrotes y me puse a cavar rápidamente. Era fácil, aunque todavía estaba algo herida, porque por alguna razón no había ni un solo boggan cerca. De hecho hacía tiempo que no se había pasado ninguno por aquí. Era algo extraño, pero en este momento no le di importancia.

Seguía cavando hasta que encontré el final de unos de los barrotes. Tiré con fuerza y conseguí sacar el barrote de su sitio. Por fin era libre de mi prisión y me iba a escapar de aquí como sea.

-Bien hecho, ahora sácame a mí también. –Me dijo Vaivila ansiosa porque por fina iba a salir de aquí.

-Tranquila, que no olvido de ti. –Sonreí. La verdad es que me había olvidado completamente de ella, pero es algo que no iba a decirle.

Hice acopio de toda la fuerza que tenía y cavé otra vez. Ella también me ayudaba, pero o bien no se le daba bien o no tenía mucha fuerza por haber estado mucho tiempo, supongo que esa es la razón por que no ha podido escaparse antes. Al final conseguí sacarla de la misma manera como lo había hecho yo.

-¡Libre! Por fin puedo salir de aquí. -Dijo Vaivila contenta y saltando de su euforia.

-Vale, ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí? –Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que me encerraron los boggans?

Vaivila se adelantó y fue corriendo por las distintas galerías de este sitio. Tal y como dije antes, no se veía a ningún boggan. Era raro, según Mandrake, ellos iban a atacar mañana, entonces ¿por qué no hay nadie hoy? En fin, por ahora lo mejor era centrarse en escapar y agradecer que no estaban.

Seguíamos intentando encontrar la salida, pero era inútil. Estas galerías eran bastante largas y bastante laberínticas y por mucho que la arañita presumiera de saber cómo salir de aquí, creo que se nos habíamos perdido entre tanto túnel.

-Reconócelo, nos hemos perdido. –Le dije a Vaivila después de cansarme de tanto tiempo ir corriendo de un lado para otro.

-No sé juraría que estos túneles son más grandes ahora y encima hay muchos más que cuando me encerraron aquí. –Dijo mirando hacia los lados para saber por dónde seguir.

-¿Cómo van a ser más grandes? –Pregunté nerviosa porque eso me sonaba a algo malo.

Después de otro rato caminando nos encontramos con un túnel que nos bloqueaba una gran roca.

-Seguro que es por aquí. -Dijo Vaivila completamente decidida.

-¿Estás segura? -Pregunté. Ella ya se había equivocado bastante y entre la ausencia de boggans y esto, estaba que no podía conmigo misma.

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué crees que los boggans han puesto esta roca? Para evitar que se escape cualquiera. -Me lo explicó como si tuviera toda la lógica del mundo, pero viendo antes las mazmorras, creo que los boggans nunca han tenido preocupaciones porque alguien se escape.

Vaivila comenzó a empujar esa gran roca. Viendo que por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía moverla ni un milímetro, decidí echarle una mano. Cuando me dispuse a empujar noté algo raro en esa roca, tenía un tacto más bien peludo y parecía que se estaba moviendo. En seguida me percaté.

-¡Un topo! –Grité asustada al ver su cara de enfado por arruinarle la siesta.

-Corre, corre, vámonos de aquí. –Me cogió con una de sus patas y nos pusimos a escapar de ese bichejo que nos perseguía lleno de rabia.

Fuimos corriendo todo lo que podíamos, pero el topo era más grande y se movía más rápido. Nosotras íbamos por el primer camino que veíamos, solo nos centrábamos en cómo librarnos del animal, más que en escapar.

Se nos iba acercando, estaba abriendo la boca más y más para engullirnos, pero justo cuando nos iba a pillar encontramos la salida. Bueno, no era exactamente la salida, sino más bien era un agujero que nos volvía a llevar al interior de Árbol Muerto.

-Agárrate a mí. –Le dije a Vaivila.

Di un salto, de esos tan altos que puedo dar ahora con mi pequeño tamaño. Una de las pocas ventajas que tiene ser tan diminuta.

El topo que no cabía por el agujero, frustrado por no poder cogernos, dio un rugido bastante alto. Tan fuerte que lo oyeron dos boggans que estaban por ahí cerca.

-Vaya, parece que el topo vuelve a estar alterado por algo. -Dijo uno de los boggans.

-Sí, vayamos a darle de comer antes de que nos echen la culpa por los gritos que hace. -Dijo el otro.

Nosotras estábamos escondidas detrás de una roca, por lo que ellos no nos pudieron ver. Los dos boggans bajaron adentro de las galerías. Cuando ya no estaban a la vista las dos salimos del escondite y nos pusimos a encontrar una manera de escapar.

-Vamos tenemos que seguir. –Me dijo la araña señalándome un camino que seguro que nos adentraría más en este árbol.

-No, yo no entro ahí ni loca. Si nos pillan nos harán algo que no me quiero ni imaginar. –Le dije bien asustada.

-¿Y pretendes, quedarte aquí? –Preguntó con tono enfadado. –Eso sí que es peligroso.

En mitad de nuestra discusión oímos el piido de un pájaro. Era algo raro, ya que la montura normal de los boggans son los cuervos y su ruido era mucho más molesto de lo que sonaban.

Mirando por los alrededores pude ver de que se trataba de un pequeño gorrión que los dos boggans de antes tenían atado, supongo que sería para comérselo.

-Mira, podríamos salir con esto. –Le dije con entusiasmo. -Este gorrión puede sacarnos de aquí.

-¿Sabes montar esta… cosa? –Me preguntó mirando al pájaro con asco.

-Claro que sí, venga ayúdame a soltarle. -Dije mientras estaba tirando de una de las cuerdas que le mantenían atado.

Le quité las cuerdas que le agarraban con la ayuda de mi nueva amiga y en seguida se levantó a pesar de su triste aspecto. Se sacudió y comenzó a saltar y a moverse como si no le pasara nada En seguida reconocí al pájaro gracias a su pobre apariencia, era el mismo gorrión que Nod montaba cuando le conocí. Cuando vuelva a ver a ese chico, le voy a enseñar yo a que se preocupe más por sus animales, mira lo que por poco le hacen a este.

-Sí pobrecito, ya pasó todo. –Acariciaba al pájaro para que se tranquilizara ha pasado un mal trago y seguro que se encontraba intranquilo por el sitio donde se encontraba. – Vamos Vaivila, súbete a su lomo.

-Está bien, pero debo informarte que no me gustan mucho las alturas. –Comentaba mientras iba subiendo al ave.

Me subí yo después de que ella montase un numerito antes y emprendimos el vuelo. Gracias a que Árbol Muerto es un árbol que tiene una oquedad en la parte de arriba, fue fácil escapar de ahí sin ser vistos. Vaivila se tapaba los ojos con dos de sus patas mientras que con otras dos se tapaba la boca.

Me alejé lo más que pude de Bosque Negro. No conseguía ver nada porque estaba todo muy oscuro, así que aterricé en un lugar que pude ver y que tenía bastantes flores. Vaivila bajó en cuanto en pudo, y se puso la mar de contenta después de tocar tierra, se ve que odia volar. Yo, en cambio ya le he cogido el gusto a eso. Se ve que tuve un buen profesor.

-Vale, recuérdame que jamás vuelva a montarme en eso. –Exageraba la pobre araña que se encontraba algo incomodada. -Las arañas somos animales que debemos estar en tierra.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? –Pregunté. –Yo tengo que avisar a los hombres hojas de que Mandrake está vivo y quiere atacar el árbol de Nim. Si quieres puedes acompañarme.

-Ya es muy tarde, tengo que volver a mi casa. – Dijo mientras emprendía la marcha.

-¡Espera! –Extendí el brazo. -¿Ya te vas?

-Lo siento. Te llevaría, pero las arañas en general no son unas criaturas que se relacionan con otras criaturas. Tu tranquila, pasa la noche en una de las flores y verás que calentita y cómoda te duermes.

No pude decir nada más, ella se marchó dejándome sola. Vaivila, había actuado con cierto secretismo, me pregunto si realmente estaría ocultando algo o sólo eran imaginaciones mías. Al final se fue sin que le pudiera dar las gracias si quiera por ayudarme, una pena, por que me había sido una gran amiga. Aunque algo me decía que nos volveríamos a ver.

El sueño y el frío empezaron a recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Cogí el tallo de una flor y lo usé para atar al gorrión en una de las raíces que había en un árbol cerca de aquí, así me aseguraría que no se escapaba durante la noche y entonces sí que me quedaría completamente sola. La verdad creo que estoy pensando quedármelo, sólo me faltaría ponerle un nombre, pero ya veré cuál.

Di un salto y me puse en lo alto de una flor donde me metí adentro para dormir como nunca lo había hecho. Hoy había sido una noche bastante dura y seguramente lo peor está por venir, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es descansar.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo. La verdad es que en un principio iba a estar unido al anterior, pero vi que entonces el capítulo se me quedaba largo y los separé. Es curioso porque aun así este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que no os importe.**

**Como habéis visto he añadido un nuevo personaje, Vaivila. Me fijé que en Epic: el mundo secreto, además de personas que se parecen a flores, también habían animales que hablaban, así que pensé en poner uno a ver qué tal. Os adelantaré que las arañas en general van a tener mucho peso en la trama, pero es algo que ya descubriréis.**

**En fin, leed, comentad y sobretodo espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo Cometido de General**

Mandrake POV

Hoy iba a ser un gran día para los boggans. Tras la muerte de mi querido hijo, reconozco que me había sido más difícil poder depositar mi confianza en otra persona. Pero todo eso cambió cuando pude conocer a Zrot, alguien digno de admiración. Un boggan que se preocupa más por los demás que por él mismo, que sabe cómo actuar hasta en los peores momentos y sobretodo, alguien que sabe arriesgar su vida.

Por todo ello, había tomado la decisión de convertirle en mi nuevo general. Esto era una buena noticia para todos los boggans, mi plan de poder conquistar el bosque estaba tomando unos giros inesperados y me resulta más fácil poder tener a alguien en quien pueda confiar y que me ayude con ciertas tareas.

La ceremonia iba a ser esta tarde. Normalmente, no suele hacerse de manera precipitada, pero el tiempo corre, ya tuvimos problemas con el ataque al pisoteador, algo me dice que dentro de poco los hombres hoja no tardarán en darse cuenta de que los boggans estamos maquinando algo. Por eso es imprescindible movernos cuanto antes, para tener mayor ventaja que el enemigo. Mañana a estas horas atacaremos el árbol de Nim Galuu para hacernos con unos de sus rollos en el que seguro que pone el cómo conseguir más de ese veneno para reducir de tamaño a lo que necesite.

Pero ya estoy pensando demasiado en el futuro, reconozco que me pasa a menudo y más cuando ya puedo sentir todo el bosque lleno de putrefacción donde los boggans podemos estar sin temor a quemarnos.

Ahora toca preocuparse por el presente y la verdad, es que ahora lo importante es que todos los boggans conozcan a su nuevo general. En este momento están todos vistiéndose para la ocasión con sus mejores pieles y huesos. Una ocasión como esta requiere un poco de etiqueta.

Ya sé que mucha gente piensa que los boggans son una raza primitiva que sólo piensa en sus instintos básicos de supervivencia. Supongo que es algo normal cuando te ves obligado a vivir en el páramo más inhóspito que hay en todo el bosque, por eso también lucho por que algún día me pertenezca.

-Señor, todos los boggans le esperan.- Me avisó un boggan que acababa de llegar.

-Perfecto, ¿está Zrot entre ellos?- Le pregunté. A pesar de que le avisé a Zrot que le iba a hacer general, no le dije cuando iba a ser. Los boggans creen que esto es por lo de mañana.

-Por supuesto, señor.- Me respondió.- Sigue sin saber el verdadero motivo de la reunión.

-Muchas gracias, Pocho. Puedes retirarte con los demás.

-De acuerdo, mi señor-. Inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

Pocho era uno de los pocos boggans que valoraban el intelecto, más que la fuerza bruta. Si no fuera por ese pequeño defecto, le habría hecho general hace ya largo tiempo. A pesar de ello, es una persona leal a veces sus ideas me han ayudado bastante, por ejemplo, fue idea suya investigar entre los pergaminos de Nim Galuu para ver si podíamos encontrarle un uso al capullo.

Me dirigí a fuera de mis aposentos y en el lugar donde siempre nos reunimos, estaban todos los boggans reunidos de nuevo. Se ve que somos unas criaturas principalmente nocturnas, ya que estaban bastante animadas pese a las altas horas de la noche en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Buenas, noches mis queridos boggans.- Comencé mi discurso.- Ya sé que hoy no ha sido un gran día, os dije que os traería un pisoteador inteligente y fabricador de artilugios y en su lugar os traigo a una niña completamente inútil. Pero, nuestro plan sigue en pie, nuestros objetivos y nuestro entusiasmo no ha cambiado. Y nos haremos con el pergamino para volver a retomar nuestro plan original y el bosque entero será nuestro.

Todos los boggans se animaron juntos, sin duda alguna algo que les encanta ver es cuando estoy de buen humor.

-Bueno, pero hoy también es un día especial. Zrot puedes venir aquí, por favor.

Zrot se sorprendió al oír su nombre, aunque no sabía esta parte de la reunión, seguro que ya podía intuir algo. Se fue moviendo de entre la multitud para llegar a lo alto donde yo me encontraba.

-Sí, mi señor. –Me dijo mientras se inclinaba.- ¿Para qué me ha llamado?

-Zrot, si hay algo que valoro mucho es la lealtad. En momentos de peligro cuando parece que todo está perdido, tú arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme. Y por ello te doy las gracias.

-Bueno, de nada mi señor.- Me dijo. Se notaba que estaba nervioso en esta situación, tiene gracia recordar ahora al Zrot que me salvó, en este momento parecen tan distintos.

-Pero unas gracias no es suficiente. Así que boggans, pido que saludéis todos a vuestro nuevo general, Zrot.

Toda la multitud se enorgulleció al oír esta noticia. Sabían que no sólo era un soplo para ellos, sino para mí. Desde la muerte de Dagda me volví un poco más serio y menos… persona.

-Gracias es un honor.- Me dijo a mí. Luego se giró y miró a la multitud.- Prometo que haré buen uso de mi cargo y llevaré a los boggans a la conquista del bosque.

Los gritos sonaron bastante altos y todos estaban llenos de gozo. Pero de pronto, entraron dos boggans que arruinaron toda la diversión.

-Señor, señor, dos prisioneras se han escapado.- Venía gritando uno.

-¿Qué?- Cuando oí eso me temía lo peor y esperaba que así no fuese.

-Me temo que sí, y parece ser que la pisoteadora es una de ellas.- Dijo el otro.

Me bajé a donde se encontraban todos los boggans, quienes me hicieron un pasillo que me conducía a los dos que acababan de venir.

¿Os dais cuenta que ella nos facilitaría para que el inventor trabaje para nosotros?- Fui diciendo enfurecido.- Ahora ella avisará a los hombres hoja, estamos acabados.

Me dirigía a hacer algo atroz a esos dos boggans que habían arruinado esta preciosa noche, cuando el nuevo general me contuvo.

-Espere, yo iré a buscarla. La noche es nuestro campo, seguro que la encuentro antes de que pueda llegar a Claro de Luna.

No era la idea que más me gustaba, prefería que fueran otros, al fin y al cabo mañana iba a tener que estar en buena forma. Pero, claro, tampoco iba a dejar que cualquiera buscara a esa chica. Difícil decisión, pero al final tuve que hacer lo más apropiado.

-Está bien ve a por ella.- Le ordené. Pero ve solo, ya sé que es algo raro entre nosotros, pero por ahora recuerda que nadie debe saber nada de que los boggans tenemos un plan.

-Señor, ¿puedo acompañarle? No creo que le venga mal, tener a alguien que le cubra la espalda.- Me preguntó Pocho. A él no le gustaba mucho pelear, pero cualquier escusa para salir de Bosque Negro y explorar el resto del bosque no la desaprovechaba.

-Muy bien, pero daos prisa, no quiero retrasos, os necesito para mañana.- Les comenté.

-Sí, señor.- Me dijeron sabiendo lo que estaba en juego.

-Mira, os dejo a Krou, mi cuervo, para esta misión no hay ninguna otra montura en quien pueda confiar. Trátalo bien.

Silbé y en ese instante vino Krou volando al instante. Al principio Zrot se mostraba algo reacio al verle. Es normal, al fin y al cabo mi cuervo es un ave que odia a los desconocidos, pero en el fondo es bastante leal y sabe todo lo que un boggan debe saber.

-¿Realmente tengo que montarme en él?- Preguntaba dudoso.

-Venga, quien sabe dónde estará esa chica, el tiempo apremia.- Le dije enfatizando.

En ese momento dejando atrás cualquier perjuicio se montó en el ave junto con Pocho, que parecía exasperado tras contemplar aquella escenita, y se marcharon bastante deprisa, sabiendo lo que nos jugamos si esa niña nos delata. Al irse, les ordené a los demás que se pudieran retirar y todos abandonaron el lugar. Yo también tenía planeado marcharme, pero los dos boggans me dijeron algo más.

-Señor, me temo que también ha escapado alguien más se ha escapado.

Me giré mirándoles con mala cara, si hay algo que odio más que recibir una mala noticia, era otra mala noticia.

-Verá, revisando las celdas nos hemos dado cuenta de que faltaba una araña, señor.- Me decía el otro boggan con voz temblorosa.

-¿Una araña dices? Interesante.

Sin duda alguna, después de un día con altibajos en mis planes, esta nueva situación podía ser algo útil para nosotros.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo de este fanfic. Siento haber tardado, la semana pasada nos mandaron muchos trabajos y, en fin, lo he enviado en cuanto he podido.**

**En este capítulo he introducido a otro personaje, Pocho, (en serio, se me da fatal poner nombres) la verdad es que creo que iré presentando más boggans a lo largo de los capítulos y que no sólo sea Mandrake, así es más fácil conocer a esta raza.**

**En fin, como siempre leed, comentad y sobretodo espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Blue Sky Studios, a mí solamente me pertenece el tiempo que invierto en esta historia.**

**Renacido de la Oscuridad**

-Ya está, parece que se está despertando.- Podía oír levemente a una persona hablar.

-¿Estás segura?- Creo que sigue sin moverse tal y como lleva haciendo desde que le vimos.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder despertarme, de hecho hasta antes de empezar a escuchar las voces creía que estaba muerto. Sólo había sentido la oscuridad, nada más que eso. Pero al fin pude recobrar la consciencia, aunque todavía estaba bastante dolorido como para hacer algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba incosciente? ¿Dónde me encontraba? Ahora mismo no tenía ni idea.

Finalmente me desperté. Abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, estaba en un sitio bastante oscuro, pero tanto tiempo estando en la oscuridad, cualquier luz te afecta. Cuando ya me acostumbré pude ver que conmigo habían dos arañas, una llevaba unos ropajes bastante elegantes mientras que la otra apenas llevaba puesto una tela, aunque eso sí, iba bastante pintada. Las dos arañas no paraban de mirarme, ¿acaso soy un espectáculo? Si estuviera bien, ya les habría mandado a paseo.

-Vaya por fin te despiertas.- Decía la araña elegante.- Me tenías bastante preocupada, ya no sabía si estabas vivo o muerto, apenas te movías.

Me sentí extraño. De donde vengo no suelo tener este tipo de tratamientos, no sabía que estaban ahí para saber cómo me encontraba, creía que estaban de mirones, como cuando te haces una herida y lo único que hacen es quedarse mirando, en lugar de ayudarte.

Traté de reincorporarme, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me hacía mucho más difícil esta tarea.

-No, no te esfuerces demasiado. Todavía te estás recuperando.- Me aconsejaba la otra araña, la menos elegante.- Has sufrido mucho, todavía debes esperar para volver a sentirte como antes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quienes sois vosotros?- En aquel momento estaba tratando de asimilar varias cosas, al fin y al cabo me he despertado de una larga siesta.

-Verás...- Comenzó a contar la araña que vestía de forma elegante.- Te encontré muy cerca de aquí, llevabas una flecha bien clavada que te atravesaba el cuerpo, estaba bastante preocupada por ti, así que te llevé con Chamarak para que te curase.

Supuse que ese "Chamarak" del que hablaba era la araña que estaba con ella.

-Sí, no fue fácil, pero veo que al final has conseguido despertar y te vas recuperando poco a poco.- Decía Chamarak.- Lo cual me alivia, ya estabas días sin que te movieras.

-Pues gracias.- a decir verdad no sabía qué decir, las palabras no son lo mío y nunca habían hecho nada parecido por mí.- Por cierto, ¿dónde estoy?

-Estás en la Oquedad Distante.- Explicaba Chamarak.- El lugar donde vivimos todas las arañas de este bosque. Y ella es la reina de todas ellas, Vela.

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa, estaba en el lugar donde estaban todas las arañas y encima en presencia de la reina.

-Encantado de conocerle.- Me incliné ligeramente, muy ligeramente para demostrar mis respetos.

-Igualmente, por cierto, ¿quién eres joven?

-Verá soy...

De pronto vi que se acercaba una araña corriendo y parece ser por lo que gritaba que esa araña quería hablar con la reina.

-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad!- Gritaba la araña bastante alterada.

-¿Qué ocurre Vaivila?- Preguntaba la reina.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-Bueno, verá estaba yo en el Bosque Negro...

-¿Has dicho en el Bosque Negro?- Interrumpió sorprendida la reina.- Ya sabemos que es peligroso que las arañas andemos por ahí.

Desde siempre los boggans son unas criaturas que han ido siempre a su aire, nunca se han relacionado con otras criaturas. Por eso no es raro que Bosque Negro también es conocido por muchos como el Bosque Prohibido.

-Lo sé, pero tenía entendido que Mandrake había muerto, así que quería ver que cómo le iba al Bosque Negro, no sé tal vez podríamos habernos hecho con esas tierras.

¿Mandrake ha muerto? ¿Había fracasado en su plan de hacerse con el bosque? Era extraño pensar en eso, pensar en que ya no habrían más boggans y que el bosque se quedara en mano de los hombres hoja, hacedme caso muchos los toman como los protectores del bosque, pero para mí que no saben pensar en los demás.

-¿Y qué ha pasado chiquilla?- Le pregunté a la araña. Todo este tema me intrigaba mucho.

-Parece ser que no era más que un rumor, sigue con vida.- Cuando dijo aquello sentí algo de alivio.- Parece ser que sigue con su plan de siempre, hacerse con el bosque entero.

-Ese boggan, nunca se cansa.- Decía Chamarak.- Ha tenido mucha suerte de seguir con vida, después de todo lo que ocurrió, creo que debería de dejar de tentar a la suerte y empezar a acostumbrarse a la vida que le ha tocado vivir como nosotros.

-Sí, pero sigue con el plan de siempre.- Decía Vaivila.- Sólo sé que cuando me encerraron pude ver a una pisoteadora, sólo que era mucho más pequeña que los de su especie.

-¿Te encerraron?- Preguntó Vela. Se ve que Vaivila debería aprender a cuidar un poco más sus palabras.- Sí es que te lo he dicho, no podemos salir de nuestros territorios, afuera no tenemos más que problemas por un lado y por otro.

Era cierto. Veréis las arañas antes eran unas criaturas normales como cualquier otra del bosque. Pero según me contaron, hace tiempo decidieron unirse a los hombres hoja para expulsar a los boggans, cuando parecía que tenían la victoria, las arañas se revelaron para ser ellas las dueñas del bosque, por supuesto fracasaron y desde aquel día viven, bueno como habéis visto, completamente desterradas y tanto los hombres hoja como los boggans son sus enemigos. En fin, al menos se ve que lo van superando.

-Bueno, sí me encerraron, pero no me pasó nada de verdad.- Explicaba la pequeña araña.- Mira, lo que vi ahí es que creo que Mandrake quiere ir al madriguera de Nim Galuu para mirar sus pergaminos o algo así, no me enteré muy bien.

-Interesante.- Decía Chamarak con tono irónico.- Pero eso no nos confiere, A nosotros no nos importa lo que hagan los boggans, olvídate de eso.

-Pero...

-Además, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?- Preguntaba la reina Vela.- Ahí fuera no podemos hacer nada, mantente al margen.

Tanto Vela como Chamarak decidieron retirarse a hacer sus cosas, se ve que su preocupación por mi desfallecimiento, les había quitado mucho tiempo y aprovecharon el tema incómodo que había abierto Vaivila para irse antes de que se pusieran peor las cosas. Yo también pude haberme ido a descansar, pero quería ver en qué pensaba ella, para ser joven, se ve que tiene mucho entusiasmo.

-Vaya, qué lastima ver que apenas te escuchan, ¿verdad?- Me acercaba a ella.

-Sí, yo sólo quería volver a ser las que éramos antes.- Decía decidida.

-¿Y dices que van a atacar la madriguera de Nim Galuu?- Preguntaba, para seguir acercándome a ella.

-Sí, ¿quieres que vayamos? Si conseguimos detener a los boggans podríamos ser héroes.

-Bueno, podríamos, o podríamos aprovechar que los hombres hoja están luchando para ir nosotros a Claro de Luna.

-¿Para qué queremos ir ahí?- Preguntaba extrañada.

-Sólo para hacer una visita a Su Majestad, cuestión de modales.- Decía con tono irónico.- Seguro que a las demás arañas les gusta nuestra visita.

-Me gusta como piensas.- Me dijo y a juzgar por el tono, estoy seguro de que ella me ha entendido.- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo, Dagda.

* * *

**Finalmente he acabado otro capítulo. Bueno, la verdad es que me ha costado mantener en secreto la identidad del narrador, pero seguramente muchos ya lo habréis deducido. La verdad es que el Dagda de aquí no se parece al de la película, pero si soy sincero, en la película me pareció un personaje que sobraba, por eso aquí no le he hecho tan cretino y le doy más papel en la historia.**

**Como ya os dije, las arañas van a tener bastante papel en la trama, no sé por qué, pero la idea de hacer una guerra a tres bandas es algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención, ya veremos como van sucediendo las cosas.**

**En fin, como siempre leed, comentad y sobretodo espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Por último agradecer a lauralina por comentar, muchas gracias.**


End file.
